Overcoming Hurt
by avBabe
Summary: What happens when Ranger returns from his final mission to find things have changed? This is a BABE story, Cupcakes you may not like this, Morelli isn't a huge factor but is not seen as a good guy. Rating changed for possible smut
1. Chapter 1

**I know you were hoping for a new chapter to Steph's Run From Love, but I have gotten writers block with it. This story idea hit me and I decided to write it. I hope to get another chapter of Run out soon.**

What happens when Ranger comes back from being in the wind for six months to find a lot had changed?

**RPOV**

As the wheels touched the ground, I couldn't help but feel glad I am finally home. The last six months have been the longest of my life, but now I am a free man. I didn't resign my contract. No more missions. No more leaving my Babe. I know that when I checked in, Tank has said she has been through a lot since right after I left, although he wouldn't go into detail.

As I step off the plane I see Tank waiting for me.

"Glad to see you, Bossman."

"Glad to be back."

We climbed into the SUV and headed back to RangeMan. The drive was silent, we both had gone into our zones, but I was thinking about Steph. I know she was dealing with a lot before I left. I thought back to the last conversation we had. I knew something had happened, but she wouldn't tell me what. My instincts were screaming Morelli had done something to her, what I wasn't sure but as soon as we got to RangeMan I would find out.

We pulled into the garage, I grabbed my duffle bag, slung it over my shoulder as I headed to the elevator.

"I am going to head to seven to shower and change. When I come down I want you in my office. I want details of what has happened since I have been gone."

"Got it, Boss."

I fobbed my way to seven, made my way through my apartment shedding my clothes as I went. As I stood under the hot spray of the shower, I felt the tension finally leave my body. This mission had been a bad one, one of the worst I have ever been on. I was glad I made it out of that hellhole without a scratch.

Twenty minutes later, I stepped off the elevator onto the control room floor, and was greeted by all my men. As I looked around at my men, I heard the distinct laugh of Stephanie. She was here. As I made my way to my office, I saw her come out of Lester's office, and walk to another office, shutting the door behind her. Tank stood at my door waiting for me. I walked into my office and sat at my desk, shocked to see there wasn't any paperwork for me to catch up on.

"I know you're wondering about Bomber."

I nodded silently.

"A week after you left, she called us for help. Les, Bobby, and I went to her apartment and found her. I will let her tell you everything. But, we brought her here, put her into the open apartment on four, FTAs for Vinnie had been little and far between, so I asked her to come back to work doing searches for us. She accepted. She came on full time, a week later she moved into the apartment on four, leaving that trap she called home. Not long after, we had asked her if she wanted to do field work, she said no; she wanted to work in the office. Ever since she has been working wonders with the paperwork, and new clients. I moved her into the open office, since she was meeting clients and such. Since she has been here, we have gotten dozens of new clients, and she overhauled the payroll system. Now, I know you didn't resign your contract, but you need to know, she has been hurt badly, and every single man here has been there for her; Les, Bobby and I the most. Even though we have been there, she has been asking when you will be back. Look man, I know you have feelings for her, but if you do love her like I think you do, you will have to talk to her with an open mind because one wrong step and you could lose her for good."

"I will talk to Babe. I will have an open mind."

"That is all I ask."

Tank stood up to leave and I followed him to the door. I stopped in my door and saw Steph coming out of her office heading toward me. I looked her over and saw she looks good. She stopped short, and rubbed her neck. She looked around until our eyes locked. She smiled warmly at me as she walked to me.

"You're back."

"I am. Can we talk?"

"Sure."

I stepped to the side to allow her to pass. As I watched her walk to the couch, I could tell something was different, but I couldn't put my finger on what. I walked over and sat next to her. When she looks in my eyes, I can see the hurt in her blue eyes, even though she is trying to hide it.

"Babe, what happened while I was gone? Tank wouldn't tell me anything. Does this have anything to do with the conversation we had before I left?"

"Yes, it does."

"Tell me please." I watched as she turned to look out the window.

"I got the proof I needed."

I felt rage sweep through me at her words.

"When I confronted him, he showed me that he in fact had the Morelli gene."

"He hurt you?" I growled.

"Yes, but before you try to go running to his house, he is gone. He left to be with her. I have no idea where he is, but I did talk to him once, which I regret."

"What are you talking about Babe?" I watched as she gulped.

"A few weeks after I started working here I found something out." I lifted my eyebrow in silent question.

I watched as she played with her shirt. For the first time, I could see that her stomach was slightly rounded. I felt fury sweep through me as I realized that she is pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" I watched as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes, five months. I called Joe to tell him, and he denied he is the father of this baby. He accused me of cheating on him with you, and the men here. We all know it isn't true, but he wouldn't hear it. So I am doing this alone, although I have a building full of men who have been supporting me in any way they can. I had been planning to move into a house at some point, but Les, Bobby, and Tank all said no. They don't want me to leave until after the baby is born, if even then. If anything, the three of them have become my support system. When I told my family about the baby, they pretty much told me to leave and not come back."

I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You can add me to the list of people to will be there to help you Babe. Just tell me that the baby is okay, and you're okay."

"We are fine, I actually find out tomorrow what I am having, and the guys are acting like little boys waiting to find out."

Before I can say another word, my office door flies open, and Les comes storming in.

"There you are, beautiful, you should be downstairs resting." Steph rolls her eyes.

"Jeez, Les. I love you, I really do, but you are being annoying."

_Hmmm, wonder what that is about._

"I'm sorry Steph, but I know that the doctor ordered you to rest a lot more. It was too close, Steph."

As I watch, Steph starts rubbing her stomach.

"Look Les, I know I need to rest, and I will. But I am just sitting here catching up with Ranger. When we are finished I will go and lay down for a while." I raise my brow in question, which Babe catches.

"We need privacy Les, please." She pleads, but Les doesn't back down.

"Why we go up to seven, Babe? We can talk privately there." She nods silently. I can tell Les is about to object, but I silence him with a glare.

I gently take her hand, and lead her out of my office to the elevator.

"Can we go to my apartment first? I need to change into something more comfortable."

"Sure, Babe."

We make our way to her apartment. I wait in the living room while she heads to the bedroom to change. Minutes later she comes back out wearing yoga pants and a tank top. Now that she has changed I can see her stomach more. When she sees me looking at her stomach, she blushes.

"No need to blush, Babe. Your still beautiful, well even more so now." We head to the elevator, I fob our way to seven.

Upon entering my apartment, Steph walks to the living room and sits in the recliner, while I go get us bottles of water. I walk to the living room, hand her a bottle and sit across from her.

"Babe, what was Les talking about?" She sighs.

"I had a scare at 10 weeks."

"What kind of scare?"

"I was sitting in my office with Tank, Les, and Bobby, having a meeting when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Before I knew what was happening, I was doubled over, unable to move. The guys rushed me to the hospital. The doctor said I was having a threatened miscarriage. The baby was okay, but I had been stressed with things with my family and such, and it had taken its toll. I was in the hospital for two days, when I was released my doctor had said I needed to cut my hours back; and rest more. Hence, why Les is hovering. Usually it's all three of them. Don't get me wrong, Ranger, I am grateful for the help the guys have given me, but at times I feel like I can't do anything without them."

"Babe, I can understand you feel smothered, but I can also see why the men are hovering. I would be doing the same thing, hell I probably will. I just hope you will let me be there for you now. I know you have accepted that you are alone in this, but I want you to know you are not alone, I will do everything in my power to ensure you and the baby, are taken care of."

"What do you mean, Ranger?"

"I mean that I will be here in every way for you, and the baby. The fact that this baby's father has turned his back has me livid, but I can help that by stepping in and being his or her dad, if you will let me."

"Ranger, you have your business to take care of, plus you have your contract too."

"Not anymore, Babe. That mission was my last. I didn't resign. I am a free man. I won't pressure you, but I would like nothing more to be by your side, and helping you raise the baby." I see the shock cross her face, but a small smile also crosses her face.

I walk over and kneel in front of her. I take her hands in mine.

"Just think about it okay?"

She nods silently, but takes my hand and places it on her stomach. As I feel the baby kick my hand, I can't but feel love for the life that my babe has inside her. I can see that she is getting tired, so I help her to my room to rest. I would give anything to have her live here with me so the baby could come home to both of us.

_Thoughts? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_The recognizable characters belong to JE, I am just borrowing them. I own nothing, all mistakes are mine._

**SPOV**

As I woke up, I became confused as to where I was at. I looked around and I realized I was in Ranger's bed. Instead of getting up I stayed in bed and thought about everything that had happened in the last six months.

_Flashback_

_I had a busy day with four skips. I had forgotten my cell phone, so when I got home I found I had four missed calls and a text from Ranger saying he wanted to talk to me, and he would be at my apartment at 6 that night. I was sure he was coming over because I haven't talked to him in over a week. I had pretty much gone into hiding. I didn't really want to see anyone. I was angry and hurt. I knew that I needed to face the fact that Joe Morelli was probably cheating on me, but I couldn't get the proof I needed. I knew he had to be going somewhere else, because I wasn't sleeping with him, well except for the night he came to my apartment after I had gone out drinking with the girls. When I got to my apartment it was 5:30, so I changed into something comfortable and waited for Ranger to show up._

_At exactly 6 I heard the locks tumble, and in walks Ranger, looking gorgeous as always._

"_What do you want, Ranger?"_

"_I needed to check on you, you have not returned my calls."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_You're lying." I felt anger at his words._

"_If you knew I was lying what is the point of you coming here?"_

"_I want to see if you're okay, and also I'm leaving for a mission. Babe, please talk to me."_

"_You're leaving? How long?"_

"_I don't know. But please talk to me." I sigh._

"_I think Joe is cheating on me."_

"_What!?" He growls_

"_I don't have any proof, but yea. He hasn't been around at all, and when he is, he's different. I wish I could say I didn't know the signs."_

"_If you need anything, please call Tank, okay?"_

"_I will, Ranger."_

_That night he left._

_A week later I had the proof Joe was cheating, because I caught him. History had repeated itself. The one thing I didn't expect was for Joe to follow me to my apartment and proceed to smack me for telling him that I am done._

_End flashback_

I sighed as I thought of the look on Tanks face when he got to my apartment after I had called him.

The baby started kicking a lot and pressed on my bladder, so I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to answer natures call.

When I came out, instead of getting back into bed, I went to the living room, went to the window and looked out. Instinctively I rubbed my belly as the baby moved around. I wondered if Ranger meant what he said. Could he really want to raise another man's child? A man who was against relationships, and family, suddenly wanted to be in a relationship and raise a child? I found it hard to believe.

Minutes later, I felt the tingle that indicated Ranger was near. Seconds later, I felt two strong arms come around me.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Without looking at him I shrugged.

I felt as he moved his hands to my shoulders and turned me toward him. He put his fingers under my chin, lifting my face so I locked eyes with him. I could see concern in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Babe." I could tell by his tone, he knew I was lying.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Babe." I sighed.

"Okay, fine. I am trying to figure out what changed with you. You are a man who always said your 'life didn't lend itself to relationships' and 'your love comes with a condom not a ring' so why would you want to help raise a child? I don't want to sound mean, but you are confusing me."

"I'm sorry I said that to you, Babe. Back then it was the truth, now though it isn't. When I got to DC for my final debriefing I thought about what I wanted, and you are what I want. I love you; I have for a long time. When I saw you were pregnant, I knew that if I loved you, I couldn't turn my back on the baby you're carrying. And Babe, I won't turn my back, in fact I would love to have you live here so when the baby comes home, it's to two parents not one."

I stared at him in stunned silence.

"Babe, no pressure. I just want you to think about it. Now, you need to have some dinner and then rest. Would you mind if I came with you tomorrow to see the baby?"

"I would like that; I mean if you really want to be involved you are more than welcome to come. I have to be at the doctors at 11:30. Dinner sounds good."

Ranger took my hand and led me to the dining room where dinner was already on the table. I saw the confusion in Ranger's eyes at the food on both plates, we had the same thing. I decided to take pity on him.

"I eat nothing but healthy foods, for the most part. The baby is pretty picky at what I eat, so I started eating salads and such."

"Wonders never cease."

"Smartass."

Ranger chuckles. We eat in a comfortable silence. Just as I finish dinner, the baby kicks harder than in the past and I couldn't stop the gasp as my hand flew to my stomach. Ranger is at my side in an instant.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's okay, the baby just kicked really hard, harder than in the past." Without a word, he puts his hand next to mine, and smiles when the baby kicks him just as hard.

"Little one is sparring already. Does it hurt?"

"This time it did a little, just because it's so much stronger than I had been."

Without moving his hand, Ranger kneeled in front of me.

"I meant what I said Babe. If I am honest with myself, when I first felt the baby move in my office, I instantly felt love for this little one. Boy or Girl, as long as it comes into this world happy and healthy and you're healthy is all I care about."

"You love the baby? Even though another man is its father?"

"Yes I love the baby, Morelli may be the baby's biological father, but I will be who the baby calls daddy, well if you will allow it."

Once again I am shocked at his words.

"Ranger, I just don't want to force anything on you, I don't want you to resent or regret getting involved with the baby."

"Babe, you're not forcing anything on me, I couldn't regret being here for you and the baby, or resent you for it. I see this as a second chance for me to be a father." I could only nod at his words.

We put our dishes into the dishwasher and cleaned up the table. I was feeling tired so I decide I should head back to my apartment.

"I really should head to my apartment. I have to sleep on a special pillow, and my vitamins are there."

"Okay, Babe. I will walk you down."

I nod silently, grab my keys and phone. We head to the elevator and make our way down to four. When the doors opened on four, Les was standing by my door. I could only look at Ranger and roll my eyes.

"Why are you staking out my door, Les?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, beautiful."

"I'm fine, Les. I am just tired; I am just going to go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow."

"I can't wait to find out what you're having so we can plan for him or her."

"You guys will know when we get back." Les looked at me in confusion.

"Who's going with you?"

"Ranger is." I watch as the confusion becomes happiness.

"Really?"

"Yes, Santos. I am going to see the baby."

"Awesome. Have a good night beautiful."

"Good night Les."

I open my apartment door with Ranger following behind. I put my keys on the sideboard next to my purse, while Ranger closed the door.

"Ranger I promise you I will think about everything we talked about. I just ask you give me some time."

"You take as much time as you need Babe."

Ranger pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I buried my face in his neck as he held me. Finally, he pulled back, but not away. He raised one hand to caress my cheek. Without a word, he caught my lips in a gentle kiss.

"Get some rest, Babe. I will see you in the morning."

"'Night, Ranger."

I watched as he walked out my door, I felt better about things, but I couldn't help feel like things weren't going to stay calm.

**Next chapter is the ultrasound, should the baby be a boy or a girl?**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews!_

_I own nothing, all mistakes are mine._

**SPOV**

I woke up at 0630 feeling more tired than I did before I went to bed. Between the baby being really active, and my thoughts about what Ranger had said, and the excitement of finding out the sex of my baby, I couldn't sleep. I made my way into the bathroom to answer natures call. I took a warm shower to try to wake myself up, this is one day I wish I could drink coffee. Once I finish in the shower, I dress for work. As I am walking out of my room, there is a knock on my door. I open the door to reveal Ranger holding a basket.

"Hi."

"Morning, Babe. I brought you some muffins."

"Yum, come on in." I step back to let him pass.

We walk to the living room and sit on my couch. He hands me a blueberry muffin, then sits the basket down.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted."

"I'm okay, I just didn't sleep well. The baby was moving a lot last night, which kept me awake, but I was also unable to turn my mind off. The biggest part was I am so excited that I will find out if I am having a boy or a girl today. When I first found out I was pregnant, it didn't seem real to me, then I started feeling the baby move and it became more real to me, now I look at my stomach and I see that the baby is growing and is healthy. Knowing the sex just makes it more real to me, knowing I am carrying my son or daughter. I am still scared about doing this; I know that this baby deserves all the love in the world."

"I can understand you're scared, Babe. You have a building full of men who want to help."

"I know, Ranger. The guys have been amazing through this. I have thought about what you said."

"And?"

"Look Ranger, I know you want to stand beside me as my partner and a father to this child. I am okay with it but, we cannot rush any of this. With that being said, I think we need to concentrate on the baby right now."

"I can agree to that, Babe. I don't want to rush it either. I think taking it slow, and concentrating on the baby is a good idea." I smiled at his words.

I finished eating, then, we headed to five to work until it was time for my appointment. Stepping into my office I found I had a stack of contracts to go through. Joy. At least I will be busy until it's time to leave. Before I know it 1100 came. I shut my computer down, grabbed my purse, keys, and phone, before stepping out, nearly running into Ranger.

"Ready to go, Babe?"

"Hell yeah I am ready."

We stepped into the elevator to the garage. Once the elevator doors opened in the garage, Ranger put his hand on the small of my back, and directed me to the Turbo. He opened the door and handed me into the passenger seat, and closed my door before jogging around the car to get in. We made the drive to the doctor's office in silence.

Upon arriving at the doctor's office, we made our way into the office. I checked in, sat down and waited anxiously. Minutes later the door opened.

"Stephanie?" the nurse called. I followed her with Ranger right behind me. She took me down the hall, had me leave a urine sample, and weighed me, than took us to the exam room. She took my vitals, updated my chart, then left. As we waited Ranger stood beside me with an arm around my shoulders.

Minutes later, Dr. Hampton came in.

"Hi Stephanie, how are you doing today?"

"We are good."

"I see you brought someone with you today." I nodded, but Ranger spoke up.

"I'm Carlos Manoso."

"Betty Hampton. Now Stephanie, we are going to do the ultrasound first. So I need you to lay back and pull up your shirt and lower your pants. I am going to put a towel at the top of your pants to keep from getting the gel on them." I nodded silently.

It took her only a few minutes to get the machine warmed up.

"This will be cold, Stephanie." She warned.

She put a glob of the gel on my stomach; she put the wand on my stomach and started moving it around. I looked and could see the baby on the screen and felt tears run down my face.

"There it is. Here is the leg bone, which I will measure. That will tell me if the baby is growing at the normal rate, or if dates may be off." I could only nod silently as she was moving the wand around. She took shots of the baby's profile, the face and other shots.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes."

I felt Ranger squeeze my hand as we watched her move the wand around.

"The baby was being a little stubborn, but I was able to see the sex. Congratulations it's a boy. Everything is looking perfect Stephanie. The baby is right on target."

"Thank you Dr. Hampton."

She wiped the gel off my stomach; she then did the routine exam.

"Well Stephanie, you have done a great job keeping from gaining a lot of weight."

"It is mostly since the baby won't let me eat junk food much. The only thing I can eat other than healthy food is ice cream." The doctor laughed.

"That just means you will have less weight to lose after the baby comes."

"Very true."

"I will see you in four weeks, then at 28 weeks we will go every two weeks, at 34 week we will see you weekly until you give birth. The front desk will schedule the rest of your appointments when you leave."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Hampton." She patted my knee before leaving the room.

I looked at the photos in my hand. I couldn't believe it; I was having a little boy. I felt Ranger wrap his arms around me.

"A little boy, Babe."

"I know. I'm having a son."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I am just feeling uncertain. I mean, what if Joe comes back and wants to step in."

"Babe, if he comes within a mile of you, he will have to deal with me, and my men." I could only nod silently.

Ranger helped me off the exam table; we stopped at the front desk, where the receptionist made the rest of my appointments. As we drove back to the office, we stopped and had lunch. The entire time I was silent. I knew that my fear was unfounded, but I couldn't help but feel like Joe would come back and try to make my life hell. And if he did, I didn't think I could handle it.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing. warning there is smut in this chapter._

**SPOV**

As Ranger pulled into the garage, my eyes widened at the crowd of Merry Men standing by the elevator, all looking like excited children.

"I think we are about to be invaded, Ranger."

"They are excited, Babe."

Before I can say another word, my door is yanked open, and I am pulled out by Bobby, who pulls me to the group. I knew by looking at them, they wanted to know what the sex was.

"IT'S A BOY!" The noise became deafening, when the guys cheered.

I am passed from one Merry Man to another, every one of them giving me a kiss to the head before passing me to the next. The last is Tank, who hugs me tightly.

"So happy for you Little Girl."

"Thanks, Big Guy."

When Tank puts me down, Ranger pulls me to his side. I watch silently as the men walk to the stairs and head back to five, but Tank remains. He looks from Ranger to me; and back again. He smirks then heads to five himself.

"What was that?"

"That, Babe, was Tank telling me silently to not hurt you."

"Jeez, the overprotectiveness needs to stop."

"Not gonna happen, Babe."

"I know wishful thinking."

We head to the elevator; I press the buttons for four and five. I was feeling tired so I was going to go nap while Ranger went to work. I knew Ranger used his ESP to know that I was going to my apartment. I needed to wrap my head around the fact I was carrying a little boy, but I also needed to rein in my fears. I couldn't tell Ranger my fear because even to me it seemed silly. Morelli hasn't been seen since he left to follow that woman.

I get off on four, walk into my apartment, go straight to my room, and lay on the bed in my thinking position. I so wished I wasn't in this positon, I wished that this little boy didn't belong to that asshole, but there is just no possible way it could be Rangers…

**RPOV**

As I made my way to my office, I could tell that Steph was having a hard time, I knew when she found out the baby was a boy; that she became afraid that Morelli would come back and cause trouble.

I sat at my desk and became lost in my thoughts.

_Flashback_

_It was two weeks before I had gotten the call for the mission, I had four distractions planned within the next four days; I knew Steph wouldn't mind the four in four days, she always helped me if I needed it, just like I would help her no matter what, but on the fourth night, we both lost control. _

_She had worn a tight halter top and a mini skirt that night; when I saw her I knew I was in trouble. Don't get me wrong, she is a very beautiful woman, but that night, her beauty showed even more. We made it to the bar, I watched as she walked in before taking my post outside the door. I listened as my men were making comments about how gorgeous she looked that night. _

_I couldn't agree more. It had only taken her ten minutes to get the skip to follow her out. It took no time at all to get him cuffed and in the SUV. When I turned around and locked eyes with her, the little control I had left vanished. I stalked over to her, pulled her to me by the front of her shirt, catching her lips in a searing kiss._

_I don't remember how we got back to her apartment, but seconds after entering her apartment, I had her against the wall, my thigh between her legs. I knew in the back of my mind, we shouldn't do this, but I couldn't stop. When I felt her pull my shirt out of my cargos, any thread of reason I had, left. Within minutes I had her skirt and panties off, my cargos had been discarded, and I was thrusting myself inside her. Feeling her hot core around me pushed me over the edge. It was hard and fast, right there in the hallway. As I felt her orgasm, I followed her over the edge. _

_Without pulling myself out of her, I carried her to the bedroom where I had spent the rest of the night making love to her countless times._

_It was after that night, I didn't see her for a week and a half, until that night when I told her I was leaving for the mission._

_End flashback_

I sat up suddenly at my thoughts. She found out she was pregnant just a few weeks after I left. Was it possible that the little boy she was carrying mine? I knew she had slept with Morelli a little over a week before, but she was drunk. I didn't know the timing, but if she slept with him a month before I left than she would be six months pregnant, not five, right? But if she knew he could possibly be mine, why didn't she tell me?

Simple, she would think I would do the same thing as I did with Rachel, marry her just for the baby. It couldn't be further from the truth. I want to marry her no matter what, I am in love with her, hell I told her that. I wonder if she was afraid I would run away from my son.

I needed to talk to Stephanie. I needed answers; I felt a connection to the baby the minute I felt him move in my office. I pray that she will talk to me about this. I have the feeling she didn't even think of that when she found out, I know she was scared and alone.

I hope to Hell I don't make her run from me with this…

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I know that came out of nowhere _

_I own nothing. This story is completely written on my own. I have no beta._

**RPOV**

I head to Steph's apartment, and for the first time in my life I feel nervous and scared. When I get to her door, I knock while trying to rein myself in. When Steph opens the door, I can tell she is shocked I am at her door already.

"Ranger?"

"Babe, we need to talk." I watch her gulp, but she nods.

She steps back to let me into the apartment. I walk to the living room and sit on the couch. I can tell she is looking at my strangely, hell I would be too. She sits carefully next to me.

"Ranger, what is going on? I have never seen you like this."

"I need to ask you something, and please be honest with me." When I look at her I see confusion.

"Okay, Ranger."

"Is there any possibility that the little boy you're carrying is mine?" Steph's eyes widen, then her eyes fill with fear, but she remains silent.

"Babe, I am not mad or upset, I just need to know. If he is mine I still want to be there, I plan to raise that little boy as my own no matter what; I am just trying to understand why you didn't tell me."

"Ranger, I… When I found out I was pregnant I was scared to death, I thought if I told you this baby could be yours, you would run." I moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her, taking her hands.

"That's what I thought. But babe, I am not going anywhere, I felt a connection to him the second I felt him move in my office. Mine or not, I will protect him no matter what. I won't let Morelli hurt you or him. I won't ask for a DNA test, it will be pretty easy to know if he is mine when he is born, but we need to let your doctor know so she isn't shocked if he comes out dark." Steph is silent; she pulls her hands away, than moves to the window looking out.

"Ranger, I already told my doctor I wasn't sure if my ex was the baby's father or not; or if a one-night stand was."

"You saw that night as a one night stand!?" I saw her flinch at my words.

"No I didn't, but I know that is what that night was to you."

"Babe, that night was not a one night stand to me, in fact I was hoping it was the start for us. But then you avoided me for a week and a half, until I got the call for the mission. When I came to your apartment that day, telling you I was leaving was the hardest thing I have ever done. I knew that it was my last, but I didn't think I would make it back, I barely got out of there without a scratch." I watched as tears ran down her face.

I walked up behind her, pulling her against me, wrapping my arms around her.

"God, Ranger. After you left that morning, it felt like when you collected on the deal. I was already weak because I gave in that night. You had told me one day, that you would ruin me for all other men, you did. Morelli wasn't enough for me anymore, but I stayed because I didn't think we could ever be together. I didn't think that Morelli was the father, but I had to tell him anyway since I slept with him that night I was drunk. The timing doesn't add up for him to be Morelli's; but we won't know for sure until he is born. I'm so sorry I kept it from you."

"Babe, it's okay."

I turn her in my arms and just hold her tight. I hold her for minutes than leave to go back to my office to get some work done.

**SPOV**

God, how could I be so stupid? Not telling Ranger this baby could be his? I am such an idiot. It's a wonder I am not being sent to a third world country right now. I mean I know he said that he will be here no matter what; I can't help but feel as if I betrayed him in the worst way possible. Maybe I shouldn't have told him, I mean he could still pull away from me and the baby. Having him walk away later would hurt more than I am willing to admit.

Maybe I should walk away now to save myself the hurt I know is coming. I don't think I can handle any more. I need to think about the baby, what is best for him. I go back into my bedroom; I lay down on the bed and think about everything that has happened today. I wish I could talk to grandma, but it isn't possible. My mother made sure I had no way to contact my grandmother, she went as far as sending her to a home, and told them to not let me in to see her, and to not take any message for me to her. Hell my mother even made it so Grandma can't call out unless it's to an approved phone number. That bitch has taken the little family I had away. I can't even talk to my father, not that he would talk to me anyway; he doesn't talk.

I think it's ironic, my father has always wanted a grandson, he will have one now, but he can't see him. I just wish I could see my father, I need him now more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I know that last chapter left you with a lot of questions, this chapter will answer them. Thank you for the amazing reviews._

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

I wasn't able to fall asleep even though I was exhausted. My thoughts turned to the last time I went to my parent's house.

_Flashback_

_It was three days after Ranger left; I had a very hard day with skips. I had three messages from my mother wanting me to come to dinner that night. Even though I had a bad day, I knew if I didn't show up for dinner, my mother would hound me. When I parked out front, my mother and grandmother were on the porch waiting. My mother had that look on her face; you know the look like she ate something really sour so her face was scrunched up. _

_Great._

_Dinner was going to be fun. I made my way up the steps, following my mother and grandma into the house. I noticed my father was not here, which was odd. Grandma had given me a look of pity, I knew than that something was up. As soon as we sat down I found out what it was._

"_Stephanie, I heard from Joan Johnston that you were seen rolling in garbage today, then you were seen with food on you! I mean seriously Stephanie, you need to knock this nonsense off and marry Joseph already."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you that we have pretty much broken up, he is hardly around anymore, I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's my life."_

_As I watched my mother's face scrunched up even more, if it was even possible. _

"_You listen here young lady. You will stop this nonsense and marry him, or else."_

"_Or else what mother."_

"_Or else you will not be allowed in this house anymore." I couldn't hold back my anger._

"_If that is what you want, Helen, fine by me. I will be a lot happier not having to deal with you acting as if you can run my life like I am 12. I assure you I will not step foot into this house ever again. I won't miss you the slightest. The only people in this house I will miss will be my father and grandmother. I know you are insanely jealous of my bond with grandma that is just because she treats me a hell of a lot better you ever have."_

"_Well Stephanie, you may think that you will talk to them, but you won't. You see since your father isn't here he won't know what happened tonight, and my mother can't tell him because I am putting her into a home, a home that you and him will have no contact with her."_

_I can that grandma didn't know this by the look on her face, but she remains silent, which is unusual for her. I knew then that something was seriously wrong. I couldn't believe my mother was suddenly putting grandma into a home._

"_You know, Helen, you are just making it very clear to me that you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. I'm leaving."_

_I grab my purse and walk out without looking back._

_End flashback_

I sighed as I thought about what my mother said. I wondered what she said to my father to make him not call me. I wanted to call the house but I knew my mother would answer, so I wouldn't be able to talk to him.

I wonder if Hector can help me get in touch with my grandmother.

**FPOV**

It has been six months since I saw my little girl. Helen told me that Stephanie left the house after saying that she never wanted to see any of us again, but Helen had no idea why Steph said that. When I got home, Edna was no longer in the house; that I was okay with, but it seemed all too strange.

I wanted to call Steph to find out what had happened but Helen told me that she changed her number, and I didn't check myself. When I got the letter from Edna, I knew that my wife had done it; she kicked my daughter out of my house, and locked her own mother up to keep her from helping Steph. I heard that Steph was pregnant, and alone. I had also heard that Morelli had hurt in the worst way.

I started making plans. First I am going to see Stephanie, but I know she isn't living in her apartment anymore. I really hope that she is at the Rangeman building. Then, I am going to help Edna get in contact with Stephanie; she doesn't deserve to be closed off from everyone. Finally, I am going to put Helen in her place, I am going to divorce her and sell the house. There is no way in hell I will let that woman keep the house after the way she has treated her own daughter and mother.

I made my way to Rangeman, when I stepped into the lobby, I asked for Ranger. The man at the desk picked up the phone and spoke quietly. Less than five minutes later, the elevator opened and Ranger stepped out. I could tell he was shocked to see me.

"Mr. Plum."

"Ranger, I need to find Stephanie."

"Why."

"Because for six months I have been lied to by my wife, and I want the truth to come out. Did you know that Helen had Edna put into a home, and she made it so Stephanie cannot contact her? Or that she told me that Stephanie said she never wanted to see any of us again?"

"Sir, Stephanie would never say that, well not about you or Edna."

"I know that son. Every time I tried to call Stephanie, Helen would tell me it's useless since she changed her number."

"She is here, Sir. I don't know if she will want to see you though, I am guessing you know everything that has happened, but I do not, all I know is that she was deeply hurt by it. I will not allow her to be hurt anymore."

"I understand that, son. I will not hurt my daughter. I know that she is pregnant, Ranger. She should have family around her right now, especially now."

I meet his gaze and hold it, hoping he will see that I am telling him the truth.

"Follow me, Sir."

We got onto the elevator; I noticed he pressed the number 4. When the doors opened I followed him to a door that he knocked on.

Minutes later the door opened and I saw the most beautiful sight….


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

When Binkie called me from the front desk saying Mr. Plum was here, I was shocked. When I stepped off the elevator, I saw a man who seemed to be carrying a lot of guilt. As I listened to him, I knew that I couldn't hide the fact that Steph was here. I knew for a fact she needed her father more than ever. I thought it would be best to take him up to Steph's apartment, instead of calling her down. I took Mr. Plum up to four, stepped over to Steph's door and knocked. I knew that she would be shocked to see I knocked, but since her father was here I wasn't going to just walk in.

When the door opened, I saw the look of shock and joy pass through her face when she saw her dad. Without a single word, she was in her father's arms, sobbing.

**SPOV**

When I opened my door and saw my father standing next to Ranger, I thought I was hallucinating, but it took only seconds to realize that he was truly here. I went into his arms, sobbing. He held me for a long time, until I was able to calm down. When he finally pulled back, he looked me over from head to toe, stopping at my stomach for a little while.

"Tell me your healthy, pumpkin? My grandbaby is healthy?"

"We are perfectly healthy, daddy. I just had an appointment this morning. Your grandson is perfectly healthy."

Before my father could respond, Ranger spoke up.

"Why don't we take this inside?"

I nodded at his words, moved away from my father, pulling him into my apartment. Ranger followed behind, closing the door.

"Before we get sidetracked, Steph, I needed to see you because I received a letter from Edna. The last night you went to dinner, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Actually yes, Grandma didn't seem like herself."

"That is what I thought, I know that it shouldn't have taken me six months to come to you, but every time I tried to call you or leave to see you, Helen told me that you were gone and you didn't want to see us anymore."

"That is bullshit, daddy. She told me when I refused to get back with Morelli that I was no longer welcome in 'her home' and Grandma wouldn't be able to help because she is being put in a home."

"I know pumpkin. I have already caught Helen in all of her lies, she isn't in my home anymore, I have also started divorce proceedings. I am working on getting Edna out of the home your mother put her in. When I get her out, I am going to give her the option to move to the house with me, or I will help her get an apartment."

I felt sick when dad said he is divorcing mom, but I completely understood. My mother has some serious issues. She brought all this on herself. Without a word, daddy handed me a letter. I saw it was from Grandma

_Frank;_

_I know it has taken me over five months to get this letter to you, but you need to know what really happened the last night Stephanie came to dinner. It was while you were out with the guys at the lodge. Helen had called Steph four times demanding she come over, I had told Helen that she needs to leave Steph alone, but Helen wouldn't hear it. I know that Steph could tell I wasn't myself that night, you see Helen had slipped me a Valium that night. _

_Helen has gone off the deep end, Frank, I can't do anything from this place, but you can. She needs to be committed. I have no idea what is wrong with her, especially since she drugged me. Know this, Frank, I am okay, I hope that you can get me out of here, if not I am sure Steph can with the help of that Bounty Hunter with the nice package._

_Edna._

I was in shock when I finished reading grandma's letter. I couldn't believe that my mother had drugged actually her!

"Now, I want to hear about my grandson." I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face as I thought about my son.

"He is doing great, daddy. I did have a scare with him at 10 weeks, but ever since I have had no problems. I only work part time right now; I will be working as long as I can."

"I have to ask, has Morelli done anything at all?" I looked at Ranger who looked upset.

"He was gone before I found out I was pregnant, daddy. He took off following some woman he met at a bar somewhere. Not that it really matters; Ranger is here for me and our son."

"Wait, the baby is Rangers?" I could tell my father was shocked.

"I am not 100% sure, but I am pretty sure he is. I slept with both Morelli and Ranger two weeks apart, and the timing says the baby is Ranger's" My father turned to Ranger.

"And you stepped up?"

"Yes sir; when I came back from my final mission I told Steph that I will be here for her no matter what. I want to raise this child with her, even if he isn't mine." I could tell my father was happy with Ranger's words.

"Good man."

"He is daddy. I don't really deserve a man like him."

"You couldn't be so wrong, Babe. It's the other way around, I don't deserve you. I am not stupid enough to not see the gift you are giving me by loving me. Well two gifts, your love and the baby."

"How can you say you don't deserve me? Ranger, you are the best man I know besides my father. I mean look around you, you have a company that is thriving, and so many men that are loyal to you. Look at the clients you have. Any woman would be lucky to call you their man."

"And any man would be lucky to call you their woman, Babe. I know you're thinking of Morelli, but he and Orr both didn't deserve you. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how happy you make me."

You could knock me over with a feather at Ranger's words.

"Have you gone all sentimental on me Ranger?"

"I guess I have, but I am more than happy being sentimental if it means you see I do love you."

I didn't know how to respond to Ranger's words so I remained silent.

"Now that I know you're here, can I visit? I don't want to miss any more of this pregnancy or the birth of my grandson."

"You can come here whenever you want, Sir. You and Edna are always welcome. If you need my help getting Edna out, just let me know."

"I appreciate that son."

Ranger's phone chirped; he checked it. He had a skip he needed to go pick up so he left me and my father alone.

I spent the next three hours visiting with my father. All the hurt I felt started to melt away.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I know a lot of you wanted to hear what Joe and Helen thought, so I wrote this, remember though Joe is not a big part in this story; this is mostly about our Babe couple._

_This is for you __**Margaret**_

**HPOV**

I simply couldn't believe that my worthless husband has thrown me out of my own home and is divorcing me! Why me? After everything I have done for him over the years? He didn't think I knew what he was up to; I mean he goes to that building where those thugs are to have them help him find that whore daughter of ours; I also knew that he was going to try to get my mother out of the home I put her into, little does he know that I made it so it can't happen. When I threw Stephanie out that night, I knew what I was doing; I figured it would make her see that Joseph was the perfect man for her, but she was too stupid to see that. He would have given her the perfect 'Burg life. I knew that she had moved out of her apartment, but I had no idea where she went. No one has seen her since that week. I had heard rumors though, rumors that she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. I can't say I am shocked, she has been seen around town with those thugs.

I looked around the room I am in, and can't help but feel like I shouldn't be in this place. I mean, so what if I tipple here and there? Who cares? So what if I expect my daughters to follow in my footsteps and be the wives they were born to be?

They tell me I am a danger to myself and anyone around me, but they don't know what they are talking about. When I get out of this place I will make sure that my whore of a daughter knows exactly what I think of her.

**JPOV **

When Cupcake found out I was seeing Heather on the side, I knew that I would need to move fast, so I followed her to her apartment, but it didn't go as I planned. When she told me to leave, I couldn't hold back my anger, so I smacked her. I knew that she thought I wanted to not follow the Morelli gene but I did follow; only she has never seen it until that day. I decided to leave before I got out of control; I had hoped that if I left her alone for a few days she would take me back. Imagine my shock when I found her apartment empty when I went back.

I had found out that she moved into Rangeman. Then, a few weeks later, I had heard the rumors she is pregnant. I knew that the baby was mine, so that means she has to marry me, I just have to get her away from those thugs. I know she thought I left town, but I didn't. I have just made myself disappear for a while.

It has been six months, so I am guessing she is about five to five and a half months pregnant. Soon she should find out if we have a son or a daughter coming. I hope that it's a boy that I can teach everything I know to. My son will not be raised in that building, I won't allow it.

I know that Mr. Plum had Helen put into the Mental ward, so I couldn't have her help me. I was on my own with this, but that didn't matter to me, I knew that I could get Cupcake back without Helen's help.

I had a plan forming in my head; If I needed help I knew someone who would be more than willing to help out. The best part is not only will I get Cupcake back, and our baby. I will be able to take Ranger down too.

**RPOV**

Even though Frank said he didn't need help getting Edna out of the home, I decided to call my contacts and see what I can do to help. What I found out only made me sick. Edna was not being treated right, and they kept her drugged at all hours. It's a wonder she was able to write that letter to Frank.

The more information I got back, the angrier I became. I couldn't believe that Mrs. Plum would do this to her own mother. Hell, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I became glad that Mrs. Plum was in the Mental Ward, because if she wasn't I would be putting her into a crate and sending her to Siberia.

Then there was the problem with Morelli; even though Babe thought he was gone, he isn't. He is just hiding in the wings, waiting to pounce on her. I know that he is up tosomething, but what I am not exactly sure. I will do whatever it takes to protect Steph and our son. Our son. I still couldn't believe it; she was carrying my son. I knew there was the possibility that he was Morelli's but that will not stop me from loving them.

I knew that I would have to keep telling Steph how much I love her, because she thought that I didn't love her, but she couldn't be more wrong. I have loved her since that day at the diner. There was no other woman for me. I have fallen head over heels in love with Stephanie Plum. I want to move her up to seven with me, but I don't want to push her. I really hope that she will at least move up before the baby comes. I want our son to come home to both of us.

I sat back in my chair, completely blown away by my thoughts. Who knew the Great Ranger Manoso became so sentimental?

Thanks Marianne


	9. Chapter 9

_So sorry it has taken so long, I have written this chapter a few times, but was not happy with it, hopefully this take is better._

**EPOV**

I have been in this place for six months now; I knew that Helen had made it so my baby granddaughter cannot see me. I also knew that Frank had no idea. I had started working a plan of my own. I knew that the medicine they kept bringing was to keep me out of it, so I pretended to take it. After a few days I felt like myself enough to write the letter to Frank. When I mailed it out, I knew that my time here was numbered. Even though we butted heads all the time, Frank would not allow the way I was being treated. I was still unable to wrap my head around the fact my own daughter did this to me. I knew that once I got out of here, I will make sure Helen is put where she belongs; she has obviously lost her mind.

I really hope that Stephanie is okay, I know that something has been going on with her, but I don't know what. The last time Helen had come here about two months ago, she said that Steph had embarrassed her for the last time, I had asked her to elaborate but she wouldn't. I moved to my bed, I was tired of looking at these walls.

I pulled out a book, hoping to keep myself busy. I got about a quarter the way through a chapter when the door opened, but instead of seeing an orderly in all white, a big hunk in black stood in the doorway.

**FPOV**

After talking with Ranger, I had gone ahead with the divorce, I filed the paperwork; I even put the house on the market. I began looking for an apartment for me, but also Edna if she wanted. I started packing up everything that I didn't need until the move. When Helen came back and saw I was packing she freaked out. It had gotten so bad, I had to call and have her taken to the Mental Hospital.

That was a week ago now, the divorce was granted, and the house sold. I thought that the divorce went through fast, but I didn't care. I wanted it over. The Judge had made it so I don't have to split the money from the house with Helen, citing her Mental Illness would make her unable to do anything for herself. Instead of just getting an apartment, I bought a two bedroom condo. I had to tell go tell my Pumpkin what was going on, I knew that I had to tread carefully with telling her everything, I don't want to stress her out or cause her any turmoil with the baby. As I thought of my grandson, I felt a smile cross my face. I couldn't believe I was finally going to get my grandson. I knew that Steph was happy about having a son, but also a bit nervous when it comes to the paternity of him. She was sure he was Ranger's but there was the possibility he was that Morelli boy's.

I was excited no matter what; I couldn't wait to take him fishing with me. I made my way to Rangeman to see Steph; I had to talk to her about the status of Edna, but also what had happened with the divorce.

As I pulled into the garage, I felt some of the stress I felt melt away.

**RPOV**

I was sitting in my office waiting to hear from the team I sent to the home where Edna was. I knew that Frank wasn't able to do anything to help her, so I stepped in. I had Hector, Cal and Hal at the home getting her out, then bring her here for Bobby to check her over. I didn't tell Steph what was going on because I knew if I did she would worry. If I could help it, I would keep her from worrying over anything. But deep down I knew that she had one worry; she was worried that Joe would cause her problems. Hell, I was sure he will do anything in his power to make her life hell.

Before I could dwell too long, there was a knock on my office door.

"Enter."

I looked up to see Frank standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Frank. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you and Steph about the divorce and such. Is she up for company?"

"She is resting, but I think she would love to see you."

"Is she okay?"

"Just fine, since talking with you, she has been worried about Edna, so she hasn't been sleeping well."

"Maybe telling her my news isn't such a good idea then."

"We both know keeping anything from her will only make her mad."

"True."

I took Frank to Steph's apartment. When I stepped in behind him I saw her on the couch with a blanket covering her legs. She looked beautiful, but exhausted. She brightened up when she saw us.

"Hi, Daddy."

"How are you feeling, Pumpkin?"

"I'm okay, just tired."

"You need to rest."

"I know, Daddy. I am worried about Grandma."

"I know you are. I came here because I have some things to tell you." I could see the fear that appeared in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, the divorce has gone through, and I have sold the house. I bought a two bedroom condo, so if Edna wants to live there she can."

"Wow, how did mom take it?"

"I really don't know, she is still in the hospital."

"Oh boy."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You need to go nap; I can see the circles under your eyes. Exhausting yourself isn't good for you or my grandson." I saw the defiance in her eyes, but she just nodded silently. I helped her into the bedroom and into bed.

**TBC…..**

Thanks Marianne


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing._

**EPOV**

As I looked over the Hunk of a man in front of me, I couldn't help but hope I can get my fingers on him. I knew that he was one of the men that worked with that bounty hunter with the nice package.

"Mrs. Mazur, you need to follow me, and be quiet."

Hot damn, the sexy man is springing me from this joint. I didn't hesitate to follow him; although I thought about making it so he had to carry me. We quickly made our way to the door, but it looked like luck isn't on our side, because an orderly saw us. They started yelling at us. A second later I was flung over his shoulder as we hurried out of the building.

I couldn't help myself; I gave those cheeks a good pinch. He dropped me into an SUV. I watched as he made a call. I had no idea who he was calling, but I hoped it was to where Steph was.

**RPOV**

When Cal called saying he got Edna, but they had seen them, and that he was injured by fingers, I couldn't help but laugh. He was told to bring her here quickly; I wanted Bobby to look her over before she came to see Steph.

I quickly called Frank to let him know that we got Edna out. He said he will be here in thirty. I moved to Steph's bedroom to see if she is awake, but I could tell by the way she was laying she was asleep, so I went to the garage to meet Cal and Edna.

When to doors opened in the garage, I saw that Cal had just pulled in. I moved to the passenger door to help Edna out of the truck. She smiled even though she looked tired. I took her to three to have Bobby check her over.

"I am fine, young man. I am just glad you got me out of there."

"We want to be sure, Mrs. Mazur." I saw the wicked gleam in her eyes so I knew she was fine.

While Bobby was checking her over, Frank arrived.

"How is she?"

"She is just fine, Sir. She pinched Cal's ass when he was getting her into his SUV. She had that gleam in her eye when Bobby was looking her over, so I suspect she will get him too." Frank chuckled.

"Does Steph know she is here?"

"No, she was still sleeping when I came down."

Minutes later, Bobby stepped out looking pale. Frank and I chuckled.

"She is just fine, boss. I gave her a small uniform to put on until she goes home." I gave a small nod.

Edna came out a few minutes later, looking quite ridiculous in a Rangeman uniform with her pink hair. She smiled when she saw Frank.

"I am so glad I was able to get that letter to you."

"I am too, Edna. We may have always butted heads, but you didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"Helen will pay for that."

"She already is, I divorced her and she is in a Mental Hospital." Edna cackled.

"Good! Now I want to see my baby granddaughter, where is she?"

"She is upstairs, Edna." I motioned for them to follow me.

We made the trip to four. I opened the door to Steph's apartment, when we stepped in she was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hi." I watched her as she looked at me, then Frank. When she caught sight of Edna, I heard her gasp before she hurried to hug her grandmother.

"Grandma!" She instantly started to cry.

"Now, now baby granddaughter. No tears."

When they pulled apart, I saw the look on Edna's face when she noticed Steph's belly.

"A new Great grandbaby! How soon, Baby Girl?"

"Three months, Grandma, then you will have a great grandson." Edna smiled, but it quickly faltered.

"Please tell me this little boy doesn't belong to that Morelli ass."

"There is the possibility, but I think he is Ranger's."

"Hot Damn! You landed the bounty hunter with the nice package!" Steph's cheeks became red at Edna's words.

"Babe, I will let you visit with your grandma. I have few things to do in my office if you need me."

"Thanks, Ranger."

I gave her a tender kiss, then left. I knew that the three of them needed time together.

**SPOV**

When I saw that grandma was here, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest. She looked tired, but okay. We moved to the living room so we could talk.

"Edna, you should also know I sold the house, and bought a condo. It has two bedrooms so if you want to you can live with me, or I will help you get an apartment, the choice is yours."

"Thanks, Frank. I will think about it. Right now I just want to spend time with Steph. I have missed so much being in that place." I couldn't help but feel sad at what she was put through. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey now, no crying." I giggled, but it turned into a sob. Without a word grandma pulled me into her arms and held me while the sobs wracked my body. She held me silently until I exhausted myself.

"Are you okay, now?" I nodded.

"I am, grandma. I just am so sorry you had to go through all of that."

"It's not your fault, honey."

I could only shrug. I felt my dad rub my back.

"Nothing that happened is your fault, Pumpkin. The only person to blame is Helen. No one else." I knew in my heart he was right, but I couldn't help but feel like I should have done something that night at dinner.

"Now granddaughter, there was rumor going around that the baby is Morelli's, how is it that he is Ranger's?"

"Well, grandma, I was with Ranger a few weeks before I was with Morelli, the dates seem to match for him to be Ranger's. Honestly, I had put the fact that I was with Ranger out of my mind because I knew that he didn't want a relationship with me. When I found out I was pregnant I automatically thought it was Morelli's, but I was wrong. I thought about it after Ranger said something."

"Is he stepping up? I saw the kiss he gave you before he left."

"He is, he wants me to move up to seven with him so he can be here for me and the baby. He has said that he will be here no matter what, even if he isn't the father."

"What do you want, Steph?" I sighed.

"I want to be with him, but I don't want to give up my independence. I know that he won't do anything to take it from me, I am just worried that if I move in, and he decides that he doesn't want this, I will lose everything."

"Come now, he loves you, Pumpkin. I can tell by the way he looks at you, the way he protects you."

"I know, daddy. I am just scared."

"You need to talk to him then. Let him know how you feel."

I knew they were right, but I couldn't help but feel that if I said that to him, he will walk away…

**TBC…..**

**Thanks Marianne, your awesome **


	11. Chapter 11

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

After my father and grandmother left, I sat on the couch to do some thinking. I knew that I needed to talk to Ranger about how I felt, but I worried about how he would react. I don't know how long I sat there completely lost in my thoughts, but when I hand touched my shoulder I jumped. I turned to see Ranger next to me.

"Do you have to scare the shit out of me?"

"Sorry, Babe, but I have been here for five minutes calling your name. Are you okay?" I could only sigh.

"I am okay, just a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Before I could answer, my stomach growled loudly.

"I do, but I want to fix something to eat first."

"I brought dinner with me, Babe." For the first time I looked at the dining room table and saw that there were three covered plates sitting there.

Ranger took my hand to help me stand up, he then led me to the table. Once I was seated he sat across from me. He lifted the lids off our plates, we started eating in silence.

"How are you holding up when it comes to Edna?"

"I'm okay. I am worried about her though. I have the feeling things happened that she isn't talking about."

"That may be true, but you can't force her to talk about it, Babe."

"I know that, Ranger."

We finished eating in silence, I could feel his gaze on me, but I wouldn't look at him. After we cleared our plates, I moved to the window in the living room. I unconsciously started rubbing my belly with my left hand. Minutes later, I felt Ranger come up behind me. He rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Babe, what is it?" I knew I needed to tell him how I felt, but I was worried he would walk out of my life.

"I have been doing some thinking, I also talked with Grandma. I know that I need to tell you how I feel about things, but I can't help but feel scared."

"Why are you scared, Babe?"

"Because I think when I tell you how I feel about things you will walk away."

"Not gonna happen, Babe. Please tell me what is going on." I gulp.

"I know you want me to move in with you on seven, but I am worried that if it doesn't work out, that I will lose everything."

"Babe, I can understand you're scared, you have to think about not only you, but the baby too. Let me first tell you that you moving in with me will be permanent. There will be no moving out; I love you too much to allow us to not work. I won't push you on it, if you don't want to move in now; that is fine. I will come to you when it comes to seeing the baby. No matter how we do it, we will make it work. Just know this - I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Before I can utter a single word, he turns me, then he kisses me, not just a light kiss either. It's a panty ruining, heart rate spiking kiss. He was pouring all of his love into the kiss. When he pulled away, we both were gasping for air. When I look into his eyes, love is shining in them. It's time I pull up my big girl panties and admit to him how I truly feel.

"I love you too, Ranger. I do. I can't help but feel scared of how this relationship will work, I don't want to lose my independence, but at the same time I want to be united."

"Babe, you won't lose your independence because that is one of the best qualities you have. We will be united, whether we are living together or not, we are in this together." I nodded at his words.

I turn back to look out the window. Ranger wrapped me in his arms and just held me. I leaned against him and enjoyed the warmth of being in his arms. All too soon I started yawning.

"Babe, you need to get some sleep. Let me stay with you tonight."

"Okay."

I pull away from him to do my nightly routine. When I step out, Ranger is already in the bed, leaning against the headboard. When I move to the bed, he lifts the duvet for me. I grab my special pillow as I climb into bed. I can feel his eyes on me as I move to get comfortable. I put the pillow under my stomach and between my knees.

"What does the pillow do, Babe?"

"It cradles my belly to keep pressure off my back. It also helps me sleep better." He nods silently.

Once I am comfortable, he lays behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He is careful not to put any pressure on my side. He rests his hand on my belly, which the baby seems to not like, he starts kicking at Ranger's hand. After a while, the baby calms down and I drift off to sleep feeling content.

**RPOV**

As I held Steph to me, I was thinking about what she said. I know she is afraid of losing her independence, but also that she would lose everything if we don't work out. I also know that she is worried about what will happen with the baby, but I am worried too. I meant it when I said I cannot live without her in my life. If by some chance we don't make it, she would still be in my life, and at Rangeman. There is nothing in this world that would make me turn my back on her or the baby.

I have my own fears, mostly when it comes to the baby. I am scared something will happen and she will be alone when it does, or something will happen to the baby and we end up losing him. I don't think I could handle losing another child. I know it was my choice to walk away from Julie, but this time I will be damned if I lose this child. I know that Morelli has been asking questions, so I am beginning to worry that he is up to something. I hope my fears are unfounded, but I can't be sure. I pull Steph closer and make a silent vow that no matter what I will protect the little boy she is carrying. If Morelli tries anything against me and mine, he will not know what hit him.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Okay we are coming toward the end of this story, this chapter jumps ahead some._

**SPOV**

I am lying in bed on seven, and frankly I am going out of my mind. You see I am now eight months pregnant, and on bed rest. I have been for four weeks now.

_Flashback_

_Things were finally settling down, I was seven months pregnant. Grandma had finally opened up about what happened while she was at that home. My mother had put her into the worst place possible. Thankfully, she bounced back. She had been staying with my dad for a while, but she moved into an apartment on her own a few weeks ago. _

_There had been no communication from Morelli at all, which I was happy about. Well until five weeks ago. I had made it so if he called me his calls were automatically put to voicemail. When my phone beeped indicating a voicemail, I felt a knot form in my stomach. The feeling only made it worse when I played the voicemail._

"_Cupcake, you need to come out of hiding. I want to know how my child is doing; you will not keep me from him or her. I sure as hell won't let that thug raise my child. You will come home to me where you belong, Stephanie. Make no mistake of that."_

_After hearing the message, I sat heavily onto the couch. Morelli was going to go after me and the baby. I don't know how long I sat there in a daze, but when the fog cleared Ranger was kneeling in front of me looking concerned._

"_Babe, what is it?" I didn't say anything, but I played the message._

_When the message ended, Ranger's jaw was clenched tightly._

"_He won't be able to do anything, Babe."_

"_You can't promise that, Ranger."_

"_Yes, I can Babe. He will have to go through me." I felt tears run down my face._

_The calls continued daily for a week, the last call I got scared me the most. He had found out that I was having a boy, how I don't know. When Ranger heard that message, I thought he was going to hunt him down and kill him. I was getting very stressed out with everything that Morell threatened. That night it finally hit me. I woke up at 2am feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I was in my apartment alone and I started to freak out. When I felt another pain a little while later, I knew I needed help. I picked up my phone and hit speed dial 1._

"_Yo." Ranger's voice was thick with sleep._

"_Ranger.."_

"_Babe? What's wrong?" Before I could answer another pain hit, I cried out and I dropped my phone as the pain got stronger._

_Before I could register that I had dropped my phone, Ranger was at my side with Bobby beside him._

"_Babe, how long have you been in pain?" I glanced at the clock._

"_I woke up about thirty minutes ago to the pain." Bobby carefully came to my side._

"_Okay, Bomber. I think you are in premature labor. We need to get you to the hospital so we can stop it. We don't want little man to come yet." I could only nod. _

_Ranger, who was holding my hand tightly, picked me up and carried me to the SUV. By the time we got to the hospital I had two more pains. I was quickly moved to an exam room where they hooked me up to machines to check the contractions and the baby._

"_Is the baby okay?" I asked a nurse._

"_The baby is fine, Ms. Plum. The doctor will be in to check to make sure you are not dilating. Then we will move forward to stopping them." Before she could leave, the doctor came in and quickly checked me._

"_Okay Ms. Plum, you are not dilating, but the contractions are regular. I am going to get you started on medication to stop the contractions. We will be admitting you, and you will be staying until at least 24 hours after the contractions stop."_

_I was in the hospital for four days. When I was released I had been put on bed rest. When Ranger heard that, he insisted I move to seven so I am not alone. I agreed because that night had truly scared me._

_End flashback_

I rubbed my stomach as I thought about everything that has happened in the last few weeks. I think the good thing to come out of my being on bed rest is Ranger and I have been able to talk about everything. He had admitted to me that he was having fears of his own, mostly that I would take the baby and walk away from him if he isn't the father, and he worries about what kind of father her could be. But what I see is the amazing father he will be. He is always talking to the baby now. It's cute watching Ranger Manoso talking to my stomach. The bond he has formed with the baby will be unbreakable. As soon as he hears Ranger's voice he starts kicking up a storm, until Ranger says to calm down. I know that Ranger had a restraining order put out on Morelli with the messages he left on my voicemail, so I hadn't heard from him in a few weeks, which I was happy about.

I knew as soon as the baby was born we would be able to tell who the father was, thank God I only have a few more weeks to go.

**Thanks Marianne!**


	13. Chapter 13

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

When grandma called to say she was coming to visit, I was happy that I would be able to see her. When Hal brought her in I could help but giggle at the paleness in his face.

"Hey Baby granddaughter!" Grandma called. When she stepped into the bedroom she came straight to my side and sat next to me.

"Hey, Grandma."

"Are you doing okay, Honey?"

"I am, Grandma. Being on bed rest sucks, but if it means my son is healthy I will gladly do it. How do you like it at your apartment?"

"I love it, Steph. Everyone there is fun to hang out with. I like that it has controlled access. Your mother has been trying to get in to see me, but I denied her access." I could only laugh.

"I guess she has tried to come here too, along with Val. I guess that Val is taking her side, she called me yesterday and said that I 'need to stop being so unfair to mother' I can't believe she sees what mom did as being okay."

"That is because Valerie is so much like Helen. She is just a little carbon copy of her mother."

I couldn't help but hope that Val didn't turn out to be just like our mother. I moved to sit up some, but couldn't stifle the wince. Of course Grandma noticed.

"What's wrong, Stephanie?"

"I'm fine. The baby has been pressing on my back quite a bit so my back is aching."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I actually have two – Alejandro Roberto and Nico Francis."

"I like them both, honey. Both are strong names. How much longer until we meet the little man?"

"I am due in three weeks, Grandma."

"I hope that you have him sooner. I can't wait to meet my only great-grandson."

"I can't either, Grandma. It will also put to rest the uncertainty of who the father is."

"Honey, I know that you have some uncertainty, but I know that Ranger has already said no matter what he will be here, right?"

"Yes, Grandma. He has been amazing. I mean since I went into preterm labor, he has been close by. I mean, just watching him talking to the baby is amazing. The baby has bonded with him. When he comes in at night, when the baby hears him, he actually starts kicking up a storm until Ranger touches my stomach and tells him to calm down. They have a bond that I know no one can break. I think even though Ranger is unsure of being a father, he will be amazing at it, he already is."

"Honey, he will be amazing. You will see."

Before I could answer I was hit by a contraction.

**RPOV**

I had been out in the field most the day today, but I felt that I needed to get back. I guess being away from Steph is really getting to me today. Ever since she had gone into premature labor, I really haven't left the building, but today I had two takedowns with Tank. When we had dropped the first skip off, I had gotten a message from Hal saying Edna was visiting with Steph, so I knew that she wasn't alone and felt better. We made quick work of the second skip.

Once we had dropped the second skip, we headed back to Rangeman. I was feeling as if I was needed and was actually fidgeting. Damn Steph is rubbing off on me.

"What's up, Boss? You're not acting like yourself."

"I don't know, Tank. I have the feeling something isn't right."

"We will be back very soon, so you can check on your woman." I could only smirk at his words.

When we made it back to Rangeman, everything seemed to be in order, so I went to my office to finish some paperwork.

I had been working for almost two hours when my phone rang. I checked the ID, and saw it was Edna.

"Hello, Edna."

"You need to get your fine ass up here, and fast." As I heard the words, I started toward the elevator.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"I think Steph is going into labor." I quickly shut my phone as the elevator door shut.

One the doors opened on seven I rushed into the apartment. When I stepped into the bedroom I could see that Steph was in the midst of a contraction. Edna was holding her hand and telling her to breathe through it. I rushed to her other side and grabbed her free hand.

"I'm here, Babe." She only nodded.

When the contraction passed she leaned back against the pillows with her eyes closed. She was squeezing my hand tightly.

"Have you told him the names you thought of for the baby yet?" I was confused at what Edna was talking about. Steph looked at me.

"I thought of two names that I liked for him." She announced as she rubbed her stomach. I put my hand over hers.

"Tell me."

Alejandro Roberto and Nico Francis."

"Both are great names, Babe."

"You really think so?"

"I do. The question becomes which are you going to use?"

"I thought we would know when he came." I smiled at her.

"I am sure we will not which will fit him."

Before Steph could respond she jolted forward from another contraction. She squeezed my hand tightly.

"Do we need to go to the hospital, Babe?"

"Yes, I don't think I can take much more." I gently pulled her to her feet. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close.

We made it to the SUV before she was hit by another contraction. I could tell this one was a lot stronger than the last one. When the contraction finally eased, we moved to get into the SUV but Steph stopped short.

"Uh oh." She said as her eyes got wide.

I was about to ask what was wrong when I noticed the puddle on the ground between her feet.

"Ranger, my water just broke."

I knew in a matter of hours we would meet our little boy…

**TBC…..**


	14. Chapter 14

_I own nothing_

**SPOV**

The drive to the hospital was quick. I knew there was no turning back now. I was having a baby tonight. I was escorted into a room, I changed into the gown and sat on the bed just as another contraction hit. Ranger seemed to know what I needed; he started talking in Spanish to me during the contractions. The contractions were about every 8 minutes, but they had gotten strong. When the contraction eased I looked at Ranger.

"The guys…."

"Don't worry about that, Babe. I had a plan in place for this. Tank is giving the orders out and once the baby is here I will have two guards outside." I only nodded at his words.

I was glad that he had a plan for this, especially since we rushed out like we did. Before I could say anything, the nurse came in the room.

"Hello, Ms. Plum. My name is Shelly. I will be your nurse tonight. I am going to get the monitors hooked up, then start your IV for fluids. I will also check your progress. Your doctor has been notified that you're here so she is on her way was well. Do you have any questions?" I shook my head no.

She quickly got the monitors hooked up to me and started and IV. She then grabbed a packet out of a drawer, I could tell it was sterile gloves and a gel package. She sat by my feet and moved the blanket.

"Okay, Hon. I am going to check your cervix. I need you to bend your legs with your feet on the bed, and just let them fall to the sides." I did as instructed, with Ranger holding my hand, rubbing soothing circles on it.

I felt her fingers as she checked me, I couldn't stop the wince as it hurt.

"I know sweetie, I know it's uncomfortable. You're well on your way to meeting your baby. Right now you're 75% effaced and 4cm dilated. I will let your doctor know. If you want pain medication just hit the call button, but you are doing great so far." She had moved away as she spoke.

As time wore on, the contractions got closer together, and stronger. I was in the midst of a pretty strong contraction when the door to my room opened and my father walked in. He didn't utter a word, just grabbed my other hand and held it. I was a little surprised that he had come. I had thought he would come after the baby was born. When the contraction finally let me out of its grip, I looked at my dad.

"Hey, Pumpkin. I know you're wondering why I am here. I couldn't stay away. I wanted to be here in case you needed me."

"I'm glad you're here, Daddy."

"Edna called and told me that you're in labor. I couldn't stay away."

"Is she here, too?"

"She is in the waiting room. She didn't want to crowd you right now." Before I could respond, I was gripped before another contraction.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this pain, but I knew with every contraction, I was getting closer to meeting my son. An hour later, my doctor came to check me.

"You are progressing faster than I anticipated. You're now 8cm dilated. I think within the next few hours you will meet your son. Do you want anything for the pain?"

"No, I am okay."

"Okay. If you change your mind just hit the call button. Now, I want to go over the birth with you a little. When a baby is born, I like to put the baby on the mother's chest while the baby is getting cleaned. I like to ask the mother before I do that."

"I want him on my chest." She nodded at my words.

"Now, are you going to want your boyfriend to cut the cord?"

"That will be up to him." The doctor nodded before she left.

The time seemed to fly by. Soon my father left the room to sit with grandma in the waiting room. He insisted that Ranger and I should be able to be alone as we welcomed our son. I knew as soon as he could, my father would be in to hold his grandson.

Soon I started to feel a lot of pressure. I told Ranger, who quickly hit the call button. Shelly stepped into the room.

"She is feeling a lot of pressure." He told Shelly.

"Let's check her. I have the feeling she is complete." she quickly checked me.

"Okay Steph, I need you to breathe through the next few contractions for me. You're complete, plus one."

"What does that mean?" Ranger asked.

"It means she is fully dilated, and the baby is now at a plus one stage, which means almost crowning." She pressed a button on the wall and called my doctor.

My doctor strode into the room, and Shelly told her that I was ready to deliver. She quickly put on a protective gown. Shelly moved my legs into stirrups that made it easier for me.

"Okay, Stephanie. It won't take much to deliver since I can already see the head. So, next contraction, I want you to push. Okay?"

I nodded. I squeezed Ranger's hand. We finally would know who my son's father was.

"Push, Stephanie!" My doctor ordered.

I pushed as hard as I could, I knew that this would be all over soon. Ranger whispered encouraging words in my ear as I pushed.

"Great job. The baby's head is crowning. One more big push and the head will be out."

I pushed again. And oh my god does it hurt! I never felt that kind of pain before. I don't think anything can compare to giving birth naturally. I felt the baby's head come out.

"Okay, don't push. I am going to suction the nose and mouth out. You have real cutie on your hands. Full head of hair."

It seemed like hours while she suctioned him, but it was only minutes.

"Okay, Stephanie. I want to ease the shoulders out, so I want you to give me some gentle pushes."

I followed her instructions, and pushed like she said.

"Good. Now one more push and you will have your baby." She motioned for the nurse to put a blanket on my chest.

"Push."

I pushed one last time. I felt my baby slide out of my body, and heard his cry. I opened my eyes in time to see him on my chest. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I looked at my son.

I looked up at Ranger, who also had tears in his eyes. I could tell that he knew just as fast as I did. There is no mistaking who his father was. The nurse took him to clean him up the rest of the way and got him wrapped up. Once I was cleaned up, Ranger sat next to me and buried his face in my hair. He was whispering in Spanish.

Finally Shelly brought me my son. As I held him I couldn't help but feel grateful that it was over. I took the little hat off to look at his hair. His hair was dark, with curls starting at the ends. Ranger was tracing his cheek with his finger. The baby opened his eyes and we could see he had chocolate eyes, just like his father.

"He is beautiful, Babe. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The pain I feel right now is worth it to see this little man. There is no doubt in my mind, Ranger that he is yours."

"I have no doubts either, that he is mine biologically. Even if he wasn't he is still mine." Ranger gently took him from me and sat in the chair next to my bed.

Ranger talked to him in Spanish.

"Ranger, I want you to pick which name for him." He smiled at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think you should pick which name for your son."

Ranger stared at the baby for minutes quietly.

"Do you know that one of the names you picked was actually my grandfather's middle name? I think that Nico Francis Manoso is perfect."

"Nico was your grandfather's middle name?"

"Yes. His full name was Manuel Nico Manoso. I think that giving him his great-grandfather's middle name and his grandfather's middle name is perfect."

I smiled at his words. Suddenly I yawned.

"Take a nap, Babe. I got our little man."

I was asleep within minutes.

**TBC…..**

**Thanks Marianne!**


	15. Epilogue

_A/N: And here we are at the end. Thank you all for sticking with me during this story._

_Four weeks later…._

**SPOV**

The last four weeks have been amazing. Nico is such a good baby. He takes after Ranger in so many ways, but he also is like me. He sleeps almost through the night already. We have gotten into a routine; Ranger will get up with him, give him his first bottle and play with him until I get up. We have breakfast then go to work. My father was completely enthralled by his grandson. Grandma being grandma asked if he has a nice package like his father. Knowing Ranger is indeed my son's father took all the stress and uncertainty away. Deep down I did feel bad that I couldn't be completely sure that my son was his, but Ranger didn't let me beat myself up over it.

Morelli on the other hand had tried everything he could to get into my son's life. He had tried to use the courts to force me to let him see my son. When I went to court for his case, the judge threw it out, stating it was obvious to her that I was with my baby's father. I heard that he left town not long after that.

Tonight Ranger was taking me out to dinner. My father was going to watch Nico for us. I had the feeling that Ranger was up to something because he was taking me to a very expensive restaurant. I was looking forward to some alone time with him, even if it would be only a few hours. Ranger had planned for my father to come to Rangeman to watch Nico while I got ready to go.

At four my father arrived. I let him in and went to start getting ready to go. When I stepped out at 5:45 my father and Ranger were standing in the living room. Ranger looked amazing in his Armani suit. He must have sensed me in the room because he turned to me.

"Babe, you look stunning." I smiled at him.

"You look pretty damn good yourself, Batman."

My father watched our exchange with a wide smile as he held Nico.

"You two have a great time. I am going to have some quality time with my little man here." I kissed my father and son on the cheek as we left the apartment.

Ranger led me to the elevator, his arm around me. Once in the garage, we moved to the Turbo. Once I was buckled in, he shut my door and walked around, sliding into his seat. Once we were out of the garage, he grabbed my hand and held it as he drove. Every few minutes he would lift my hand and place a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

We drove for about an hour. He pulled up to the valet, tossed them the keys before opening my door to help me out. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand. We stopped at the greeter.

"Manoso for two." Ranger said.

"Right this way." She said before leading us to our table.

Ranger held my chair for me, then sat down. We looked over the menus quietly. I decided on baked chicken, with wild rice and assorted veggies. I guess Ranger liked what I was going to order, because he was going to get the same. The waiter approached, Ranger gave him our order. We had decided not to order wine because I was breastfeeding. We had made small talk while we waited for our food, and while we ate.

When we had finished eating, I could tell something was on Ranger's mind.

"Ranger, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Babe. I just can't believe how happy we are. I never thought I would find happiness. I thought at a young age I was destined to be alone, except for the occasional one night stand. When you came into my life, that changed. I found myself wanting things that I didn't know was possible. Then when I came back from my final mission and found out you were working at Rangeman I was on cloud nine. I thought it all would crash around me when I first found out you were pregnant. I was afraid you would quit and marry Morelli. Of course that was before I knew the whole story. I promised myself that I would have an open mind that day. When I first told you that I wanted a part of the baby's life I actually thought you would tell me no. I can't imagine my life without you or Nico in it." I felt tears well up in my eyes at his words.

I watched as he stood up and moved to my side, kneeling in front of me as he took my hand. I was shocked at what was happening but I also was filled with happiness.

"Babe, I know that I did some stupid things that could have easily taken you away from me. You complete me. You gave me the best gift possible – our son. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Yes, Ranger. I will marry you." The smile on his face was so large you couldn't measure it.

I watched as he slid the ring onto my finger. I gasped as I took it in. It was a two carat diamond ring, yellow gold, with small diamonds all around the band. When our lips met, I jumped at the applause around us. We smiled at each other as we saw the people around us give us their congratulations.

I knew then that what Ranger and I had was forever, and we will give our son a life filled with happiness and peace. Who knows, we may give him a sibling sometime in the future.

**The End**


	16. one more

_Since a lot had asked for a one shot about after Nico was born… Here it is _

_The recognizable characters belong to JE, I am just borrowing them._

_Three years down the road…._

**SPOV**

It's hard to believe it has been three years already. To say Carlos and I were happy was a vast understatement. Nico was six months old when we finally tied the knot. Our wedding was small and intimate. We got married in the back yard of the Batcave; Nico was our ring bearer. When we said our vows we were surrounded by our loving family and friends. We had decided against leaving for a honeymoon only because both of us couldn't stand the thought of leaving our son for even one night. Of course my dad took Nico for the night that night to allow us to have our wedding night.

We just celebrated Nico's third birthday yesterday. To say he had fun yesterday is putting it mildly. Every single man at Rangeman had brought him a large amount of gifts. The gifts alone took almost an hour to get opened. His favorite seemed to be the Escalade power wheel that Carlos got him. We had a hard time getting him out of the thing.

I stood at the window watching my guys play in the back yard. Carlos has been such a loving father to our son; Julie has come up quite a bit to visit in the last three years. The relationship between Carlos and Julie has grown so much, especially since Ron died a year and a half ago. Julie will be heading to college soon, and I know that Carlos is nervous about that.

I knew that he was a great father even before Nico came, and he has only proved it. The bond that they share is just as strong as the bond he now has with Julie. I knew that he would be leaving to go pick up Julie from the airport, and he was taking Nico with him, he wanted to give me a little quiet time because I wasn't feeling good. I watched as my guys came inside. Nico was giggling as Carlos tickled him.

"Have fun outside?" Carlos grinned.

"Always. We are going to head to the airport. Do I need to pick up anything for you while we are out?"

"No. I am fine, I am just going to lay down while you're gone." Of course I didn't tell him I already had what I needed.

Nico gave me a big hug and kiss, then I got a kiss from Carlos. I watched as they left. When I could no longer see the SUV, I walked upstairs to the bathroom. I reached under the sink to the small bag I had placed there. I pulled the box out of the bag and felt myself get nervous. I sat on the toilet and stared at the box I held. We had decided five months ago that we wanted to give Nico a little brother or sister. Instead of schedules and such we just decided to let nature take its course. I knew this was something we both wanted.

I finally took the test and sat it on the counter. I anxiously wait for the result to show. I started to wonder how Nico would react to a baby in the house. Finally the three minutes were up. I took a breath and looked at the window. A smile spread across my face at the 'Pregnant' on the stick. I walked to the bedroom to grab my phone with the stick in my hand. I quickly called my OB/GYN and made an appointment. As I was on hold I walked around the room.

I was so lost in my phone call and thoughts that I didn't notice that Carlos was back. When I turned around he saw the stick in my hand. He raised his eyebrow in silent question until he was standing next to me. He gently took the test from my fingers and looked at it. I watched as his eyes widened then filled with happiness. When the receptionist got back on the line and said they would be able to get me in on Monday morning I took the appointment. When I hung up, Carlos pulled me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up just to have it be negative. That and a part of me is worried about history repeating itself."

"Babe, I will do everything in my power to ensure nothing happens during this pregnancy. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and the baby are healthy."

"I know that you want to do anything you can to make sure that nothing happens, but sometimes that is something that we cannot control, Carlos. All we can really do is hope that everything comes out okay."

"I know that, Babe. I will still do everything I can to make it easier for you. I missed so much with Nico, I look forward to see you as you change with this baby." I smiled at his words.

He held me close until we heard the squeals of Nico as he played with Julie. We walked downstairs to find that Julie had him on the floor blowing raspberries on his stomach. I couldn't help but smile at the picture they made. Julie looked at me and smiled. She blew one last raspberry on his tummy than stood up.

"Hey, Steph."

"Hi, Julie." I said as she hugged me.

"Are you okay? Dad said you were not feeling good." I looked at Carlos who nodded.

"We are fine, Julie." Julie's eyes widened.

"We?" She squealed. Carlos and I laughed.

"Yes, sweetheart. We." Julie's smile grew.

"I hope it's a girl this time." I laughed.

"We don't have much say, sweetie. But it really doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy." Carlos told her.

"I know that, Dad. Can I take Nico outside?"

"Of course."

Before another word could be spoken they ran outside. Carlos and I moved to the window to watch them as they played in the yard. As we watched them outside, I could only feel love for our family; our family that is growing. I am looking forward to the next year.

**Thanks Marianne! You are awesome!**


End file.
